After the storm ends
by doc boy
Summary: this is my idea of the movie should have ended. a Sam/Flint romance fic  please review...  thank you...


After the storm ends…

This fic is based on the movie cloudy with a chance of meat balls. It takes places when Flint and Sam are trying to shut down the machine. It begins when Sam is lowering Flint down the tunnel of food. (or whatever it is)

"You have to let go Sam" said Flint.

"I'm not going to let go. I like you…" she said

"You mean… as a friend?"

"No… I mean that I… like-like you…"

Flint just smiled and said

"I like you too… Sam…"

They both smiled but when Flint took out a small knife and was about to cut the rope Sam was shocked.

"Goodbye Sam…" he said with a sad look on his face and was about to cut the rope.

"no. Don't it. Don't it Flint!" but before she could finish the sentence Flint cut the rope and began to plummet into the bottom of the tunnel

"_Flint…'_ she whispered

"NOOOO!" she yelled, but before she could jump in after him Burnt grabbed her and took her to the flying car for medical treatment because of her allergies...

Moments later…

Manny took out the needle from his medical bag and stuck it into Sam's arm and she got up with a gasp of air and asked

"Where's Flint?" but Manny just has a sad look on his face and said with his thick Spanish accent

"I'm sorry Sam…"

Sam just stared at him for a few seconds and looked out the back window of the car just to see the giant meat ball explode.

"FLLLLIIIINNNNTTT! NO!" she quickly turned around and said to Manny

"We have to go back! Maybe we could still save him! Turn around now!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that Sammy. One of our wings is damaged and I can barely fly this thing. And it's too dangerous. I'm sorry…"

Sam just stared at him and looked out the back window again with a sad look on her face and said to herself quietly…

_"Flint…"_ a tear was visible on one of her cheeks as the car descended back to the ground. Once they landed on the ground everyone cheered as everyone got out of the car. Almost everyone; the man that saved everyone's lives was missing. And only Manny, Sam and Burnt were the only ones who knew about it at this point. Sam closed the door to the car as Flint father came to look for his son but didn't see him anywhere…

He saw Sam close the door to the car with a sad look on her face and looked at her with a confused look on his face…

_"I'm sorry…"_ Sam said softly

"_Flint…"_ said his father with a sad voice.

They then heard something that sounded like bird sounds. They looked up into the sky and saw a bunch of birds coming from the sky and eventually landed and appeared to have been carrying Flint inside them. When Sam say Flint was alright she simply embraced him into a hug and said

"I'm so glad you're okay Flint…" another tear was visible near one of her eyes as Flint said to her

"And I'm glad to see you're okay, Sam" he smiled while saying this they separated from the hug and just looked at each other

"Well? What are you waiting for Flint?" asked Sam

"What do you mean?" he replied

"Do I really need to explain that?" she asked and smiled as Flint smiled too as he got the hint, as he leant his face closer to hers as their lips met. Only this time they didn't blow their faces up like they did before. It was just like a real and normal kiss. Only this time, it was the best kiss in the world…

Once they separated from the kiss Sam just embraced him into another hug and said.

"I love you Flint… You know that Flint"

"I do now Sam… I do now…" he replied as they both smiled at his last remark and they separated from the hug, and kissed each other on the lips again, only to get back to hugging each other lovingly again afterwards and they sure did… they sure did…

One year later…

Flint has proposed marriage to Sam to which she gladly accepted and today was their big wedding day. We region on our heroes as they reach towards the end of their wedding…

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" said the priest and smiled as Flint kissed his new wife who happened to be the girl of his dreams, as the crowd cheered. Only in this case his mother was among the crowd cheering for her new married son; and she was very happy for him… even Earl was there as well.

"Way the go Flint Lockwood!" he said with a smile as he gave him thumbs up and Flint thanked him…

Several months later…

Sam was about to give Flint some very good news…

"Flint? I think I'm pregnant…"

"Are you sure?" he asked

Sam just nodded as he embraced her into a loving hug and he said

"That's wonderful Sam… just wonderful…"

"I know Flint… I know it…" she replied as they both smiled because of her last remark as they continued to hug each other lovingly…

Several months later

Sam was sitting on a hospital bed with a baby girl in her hands and said

"Well congratulations Flint. You're a Daddy…"

"What do you think we should call her?" he asked

"I don't know what do you think we should call her? She asked

"I don't know. How about Helen? That's a nice name don't you think?"

"Helen is a good" she replied

"Alight. We will call her Helen" replied Flint as he leant to kiss his wife on the lips while he was sitting near her on the hospital bed.

They now had a very happy life. And they couldn't be happier about it….

And the lived happily ever after…

The end…

Well what do you think? Pretty cute4 and romantic huh? Did you like it?

Please tell me what you think on you reviews on your way out…

Thank you…


End file.
